1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and compositions for the treatment for acute dermatitis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are different forms of dermatitis (inflammation of skin); erythema, edema, papular eruptions and pruritus may be present in both human and animal dermatitides.
It is known that the symptoms present in some forms of dermatitis are caused by degranulation of cutaneous mast cells, resulting in, inter alia, histamine release. Oral and topical antihistamines are thus used to treat the manifestations of mast-cell mediated dermatoses.
Many dermatitic conditions also respond to topical corticosteroids of low to medium potency, and such agents are often used in treating the inflammatory and pruritic manifestations of acute dermatitis. Topical antipruritic agents (e.g., menthol, phenol and camphor) and anesthetics (most commonly, benzocaine) are also frequently applied to treat moderately extensive dermatitic eruptions.
All of the foregoing pharmaceutical agents conventionally used to treat mast cell-mediated dermatologic disorders suffer from significant drawbacks. Topical corticosteroids can cause epidermal and dermal atrophy, resulting in thinning of the skin and striae, particularly in highly absorptive areas. If applied to extensive areas or with prolonged use of occlusive dressings, corticosteroids may be absorbed in sufficient quantities to cause the same adverse systemic effects observed with orally or parenterally administered steroids, including pernicious effects on the endocrine and immune systems. Topical antihistamines and anesthetics are not very effective, may be sensitizing and, in some instances, actually cause allergic contact dermatitis. Oral antihistamines are often associated with sedative side effects. Antipruritic agents such as camphor and menthol usually provide only short-term symptomatic relief for pruritus.